The Outsiders (West Side Story Edition)
by flowergurl323
Summary: This is a merge between West Side Story and The Outsiders. Margaret Sheldon is a Soc and Bob Sheldon's kid sister. The Socs are rivals with a gang called the Greasers. When Dallas Winston from the Greasers and Margaret meet at a school dance, what will happen? (I know the summary sucks because I am really bad at summary writing but PLEASE READ!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bob's Pov.

I and the guys were hanging out at the park when we see some Greaser walked past. "Hey Grease!" I yell, he stops and turns around.

"Me, you son of a bitch?" he called back.

I started at him, with the gang following, he started off running in the other direction and he rounded the corner and we ran right into the rest of the Greasers. That's when we started to run away, until we got back to the park where the rest of the gang was waiting, they saw that we were in trouble and we ducked and they jump right over us and at those Greasers. We kept running back and forth at each other until the cops showed up at split us sent us on our separate ways and told us that we had to stay nice with each other. Or else we all get thrown in the cooler.

"What are we gonna do about them?" Randy asked me

"We're gonna show 'em whose boss around here. At the dance tonight we're gonna talk with 'em and arrange a rumble." I told him

I walked off then and I assumed that the guy disbanded as well. I'm heading home to check on Margaret. I love my sister but she worries me. She is always out doing something stupid and of course she's doing whatever with Cherry. My sister and my girlfriend are best friends and they are always in some mess. Last week they hanging out with some Greasers and the week before they got hauled into the station for driving without a license. My parents don't care what either of us do, that is probably why she lashes out, to get their attention.

Dally's Pov

I was walking along the street, heading to the park. I was about to go in until I heard "Hey, Grease!", it was no one other than the top Soc himself, Bob Sheldon.

"Me, you son of a bitch?" I yell back at him.

That clearly got him angry, so I started running. I usually dont run from those dicks but I know the rest of the gang isnt too far away. When I ran around the corner, Two-Bit saw me running and the rest of the guys got up and started at the Socs. We kept running back and forth at each other, then the cops showed up. They sen tus on our separate ways. We all head back to the Curtis house, where Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy live.

"We gotta do something about those Socs." Steve said

"He's right. We cant just keep lettin' 'em get away without a scratch." Sodapop agreed.

"Well what can we do?" Johnny asks

"We can fight. We have a rumble and show 'em whose the boss around here." I say

"Yeah. Tonight, at the school dance, we talk to those Socs and get a rumble set." Darry says

"So, we're all in?" I ask

"Hell, Yeah!" they all yell

"Good, and dress nice." Darry says

"I'll come, but I'm not wearing no suit." I say

"Fine." Darry stresses

I walked out of the house and headed to Buck's. Just then, I felt like something was starting tonight. Something's coming, don't know when, but it's soon.

Margaret's Pov

I was in my room with Cherry, getting ready for the dance. We were both so excited. This was my first dance since I'm a junior. The dances are only for the junior and seniors. The only reason I am regretting about tonight is going with Randy. Lately, he's been really touchy feely with me and the other night he tried to rape me. The only reason he didn't was because we heard Bob come home. He told me that if I told Bob than he would kill me. So, I try to put on a smile and feel comfortable with Randy for my own sake, but I would do anything to get away from him. I'm hoping tonight, he will be preoccupied to not notice me for a while. Maybe if i tell Cherry, she could help me.

"Cherry, can I tell u somehting?" I asked her

"Sure." Cherry replied

"The other night, when you and Bob went out, and I was here alone with Randy, he tried... he tried to rape me." I said all this with my head down. I looked up and Cherry had a look of shock and rage mixed into one all over her face.

"Oh my God, Margaret, why haven't you told Bob?"

"Cuz Randy told me if I told Bob, he would kill me."

"Gosh." she just hugged me and didn't let go. She kept telling me comforting things like "it'll be ok" and "we'll figure something out". She stopped when we heard the boys walk in.

"Can you help me get away from him tonight?" I asked Cherry

"Of course I will, do you think I'm gonna let my best friend hang around a jerk like that?"

"No." I said with a little laugh

"Hey, ladies." Bob said

"Hey, Bobby." Cherry said, getting up and giving him a peck on his lips

"Hey Margaret." Randy said, "You look hot." after he said this of course Bob gave him a glare and I looked weirded out. I was.

By the way this is what Cherry and I are wearing: [polyvore]

"Should we go." I said, trying to ignore Randy's comment

"Yeah." my brother said. We walked down the stairs and out to the Bob's car. We drove in silence to the school. When we arrived Cherry and Randy got out, before I could though, Bob held me back and told the others to go ahead with out us.

"Is something wrong with you and Randy, Margey?" Bob asked me

"Nothings wrong." I said sheepishly

"I can tell that something is wrong between the two of you, I can see it in your eyes when your around him."

"I said its nothing."

"If he is hurting you in anyway then I don't want you to go out with him." Bob said

_Of course now is when he doesn't want me to date him. After he already to threatened me to stay with him and not to tell Bob._ I thought to myself

"I'm fine, Bob." I lied

"You sure?" I nodded, "Then lets go inside." he said

We head inside and the dance was already in full swing. Bob and I walked in and quickly found our dates. A slow song came on and Randy whisked me away.

"You know you look really hot tonight." he said

"Cool it Randy, you know that I hate you." I told him

"Oh, come on baby. I thought that tonight we could finish what we started the other night. Your parents are gone for the weekend aren't they?"

I immediately knew what he was talking about. "If you touch me then I'll tell Bob." I said through gritted teeth

"And if you do that then I either have to kidnap you and do what I will over and over again or I could kill you and make it look like an accident."

I got scared and tried to get away from him, but he just tightened his grip on me.

"You're not getting away that easy."

"You think so." an unfamiliar voice said. The next thing I knew Randy was on the floor with a bloody nose.

Dally's Pov

The gang and I just got to the school. We knew that the Socs were be here and we started to look around for them. But Soda, went to dance with Sandy since she was still in school even though he dropped out. We split up and I found one the Socs. He was holding onto his girlfriend, but she was trying to get away.

"You're not getting away that easy." the Soc said

"You think so." I said, then i punched him in the face and he was on the floor with a bloody nose.

Margaret's Pov

"Thank you" I said to my rescuer

"No problem." he said

I looked at him and I think my heart just skipped a beat. I think his did too by the way his eyes met mine.

"I'm Margaret." I said

"Dally." he returned, "Do you want to dance? Since, your date doesn't look like he can dance any time soon."

"I would love to." I answered

After we danced we started talking "You don't think I'm someone else." he said

"I know you are not." I said

"We haven't met before?"

"No, I would remember if we had."

"I felt like I knew something never before was gonna happen, but this is so much more."

"My hands are cold." I said and put my hands in his and chuckled, "Yours are, too." He pulled my hand up to his cheek. "So warm."

Then he trailed his finger on my cheek, "So beautiful."

"Beautiful." I said softly

"It's so much to believe. You're not making a joke are you?" he asked

"I haven't learned how to joke that way. Now I know I never will." I said

Then he started to lean in and I did too, and when our lips met, it felt right. We were only kissing for a few seconds until we were pulled apart. I saw Bob slugging Dally and Randy was helping of course.

"Keep your hands off my sister." Bob said

Dally looked shocked at this new batch of information. Some more boys that I have never seen before came to help Dally. They got him up and then a boy that looked a lot older went to walk with Bob. I tried to walk over to Dally, but then Randy popped up and led me away.


	2. Chapter 2

Dally's Pov

The guys helped me up and then Darry went to talk to Bob about the rumble.

"What was that, dude?" Two-Bit asked me

"Nothing." I said

"It sure didn't look like nothing." Steve pressured

"I just got into a little argument with that douche." I said

"Whatever you say." Johnny said smugly and then Darry came back

"Make sure you're all at the vacant lot by midnight." Darry said

We all then went our separate ways, and I went to go find out where Margaret lived. I have no intention of going to that war council.

Margaret's Pov

"Did he hurt you." Randy asked me

"Of course he didn't, Randy. Be careful, it sounds almost like you care." I told him. Bob came back then.

"Get Margaret home and be at the vacant lot on their side of town by midnight." Bob told Randy

Randy then led me out of the building and we started in our walk back to my house. It's a good thing that I only live a few blocks away and in no time we arrived at my front door. I got out my key and unlocked the door and walked in. When I went back to close the door, it was already close and locked. Before I could realize what was happening a hand appeared over my mouth and I was being hauled up the stairs. We reached my room and Randy threw me onto my bed. Before I was able to get up and make a run for it he jumped on me and started to pull my dress up over my head. He then started taking his clothes off. I knew what was coming and in my head I was trying to figure out an escape plan. I was still lost in thought when Randy was tugging at my bra and starting to pull down my underwear. I then kneed him where guys should not be kneed.

I grabbed my dress and pulled it over my head and ran for my life. I quickly unlocked the door and then a hand appeared on the door and I was tackled onto the ground and my dress was gone and Randy was on top of me.

"Randy don't you have to leave. It's 11:45." I told him while trying to get off of him

"You're right." he said. When I thought that I was finally safe, he saw I let my guard down and quickly pulled my underwear down and thrusted himself into me. He kept going harder for the next minute and I kept trying to get him off of me. He then pulled up and pick me up and carried me upstairs and locked me in my bedroom.

"We're not finished yet." he said through the door and then I heard his feet running down the stairs, the shuffle of clothes and the door opening and closing. I'm just glad that he forgot that we won't be finishing this tonight. Now I know what you're thinking. " Aren't you afraid your gonna get pregnant?" Well no I know I'm not gonna get pregnant because Randy's been forcing me to take birth control pills for the past month.

I took a quick shower and pulled on some sweats. While I was getting my pants I heard a banging. I looked out my window and there was Dally throwing pebbles against the window. I smiled when I saw him.

"I'm locked in here. The front door should be unlocked" I called and then I heard the door opening and closing, feet shuffling up the stairs, and then the door was pulled open and I ran into Dally's arms.

"Hey." he said

"Hey." I replied with a smile as I pulled away. " What happened are you ok? My brother didn't hurt you bad did he?" I asked concern

"No, I'm perfectly fine now that I'm here with you." he said, "What happened to you? Why were you locked in here?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." I said

"Ok." he said. I looked down and then he pulled my chin up so my eyes would meet his gaze. I put my lips to his and we just stood like that for a while, until we needed to pull away for air.

I think I love you." I said, "I know that it's crazy and we only just met but tonight I saw you and the world went away, tonight there was only you tonight."

"It's not crazy, I think I love you too." he said back, "Today all day I had this feeling that a miracle would happen and now I know that I was right because here you are."

I could only smile when he said this. I pulled him into another kiss and this time we fell onto my bed. It turned into a make out session, but we had to stop because we a car pull up.

"Shit." I said, "Hurry, you have to go out the window."

"Wait, when will I see you again?" he asked

"Tomorrow, meet me at the vacant lot, 12:00" I said

"I'll be there." he said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said, "Sleep well."

"When you dream, promise me that you'll dream of me." he said

"I will." I said as I was pushing him out the window.

"I love you." he said

"Yes. Oh, Dally?"

"Yeah?"

"What does Dally stand for?"

"Dallas."

"I love you, Dallas." I said then I closed my window just in time to have Bob come through my door to check on me.

"Are you ok, Margey?" he asked

"Yeah. I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Cuz, that Grease attacked you." he said

"He didn't attack me, Randy was not being nice so he came in and rescued me. Then we danced and that was it."

"Ok. But I still don't want you hanging around that Greaser."

"Stop calling him a Greaser. His name is Dally."

Bob just stared at me, and then a thought hit him, "What was Randy doing?"

"He was just saying some things that I didn't like."

"What was he saying?" he asked

"I can't tell you." I said

That sent Bob over the edge and I guess he figured out that Randy was doing something along the lines of what he actually did.

"You can tell me anything, Margaret." he said

"No I can't." I said

"Why not?" he asked

"Cuz if I do he'll kill me." Oh shit, shit, shit. I'm dead.

Bob's going crazy now and he ran out of the room and is probably heading over to Randy's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Margaret's Pov

The next morning I woke up smiling because I remembered what happened the night before. I went downstairs to find Bob already making breakfast. I sat down at the table and waited for Bob to tell me of what he did the night before. I finally could not stand it and asked "Where did you go after you ran out of my room last?"

"Randy's" he answered

"What did you do to him, Bob?"

"Let's just say you and him are broken up."

"What?!" I asked surprised

"Margey, I know how much you hate him."

"Yeah. But, Bob, you can't just go around breaking up with boys for me. What did you do to him anyway?"

"I'm your brother, I'm just trying to protect you. I'll tell you that he will be in the hospital for the next week."

"Now, I like that." I told him. "Do you know everything he did to me."

"Yeah, I do. While I was pummeling him I made him tell me everything. Margey, I am so sorry he did that to you last night. He shouldn't have, you know that I never thought that he would do anything like that."

"I know, Bob. Randy was an ass and I should of told you, but I was just scared."

By now, Bob had finished making pancakes and a plate of them in front of me. He then sat across from me with another plate of pancakes in front of himself.

"I know you were. But that is over now and you are safe."

"Ok. So, anyway, when is the rumble."

"A week from today. And you are staying as far away from that as I can keep you."

"Alright. But, please try to not get to hurt."

"I'll try."

I then got up and put my empty plate in the sink. "I'm going over to Cherry's for a while." I told Bob

"Ok. Be back soon, though."

"Ok."

I walked out the door and started walking to Cherry's. When I got there, Cherry answered the door still in her pajamas.

"Oh, hey, Margaret." Cherry said groggily

"Hey, I need to talk to you." I said

She lead me up to her room and I told her everything about Randy and what Bob did to him. I then started to get excited to see Dally and I got really silly.

"I feel pretty and witty and gay, and I pity any girl who isn't me today" I said to Cherry, "See the pretty girl in that mirror there? Who can that attractive girl be? Such a pretty face, such a pretty dress, such a pretty smile, such a pretty me!"

Cherry looked at me and thought I was crazy, then I think she figured it out.

"Who is he?" she asked

"He who?" I asked

"The guy who you're in love with." she said smuggly

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I lied

"Margaret, I know when you are lying. Now spill before I go tell Bob."

"You wouldn't."

"Ha! I knew you're in love. So who is he?"

"His name is Dallas." I say shyly

"You don't meanDallas _Winston_. The Dallas Winston that got hauled into the station when he was ten years old. The Dallas Winston that was hitting on Marcia and I at the drive in."

"Yes that Dallas. I'm sorry, Cherry. It just happened, I don't think he meant to fall in love either. Please, don't tell Bob."

"Tell Bob that you are in love with one of the baddest Greasers there are?... Now why would I do that?" Cherry said

"Thank you so much Cherry. What time is it?"

She looked over at the clock on her night stand and said "11:45"

"I gotta go."

"Where are you going?"

"Umm... I promised Bob that I wouldn't stay too long and that I would run by the drugstore on the way home."

"Dally?"

I took a deep breath and sighed "Yeah"

"Tell me everything when you get back from the drugstore."

"Ok. See ya later." I said and I headed towards the front door and began my walk over to the vacant lot. The walk took about twenty minutes and when I got to the lot Dally was already there.

Dally's Pov

I woke up that morning and I couldn't wait until I got to see Margaret again. I threw some clothes on then went downstairs, said hi to Buck, and then went out the door. I was heading towards I was heading over to the Curtis house when I was stopped by Two-Bit.

"Hey, Dal. We didn't see you at the war council last night." Two-Bit said

"Yeah, well I didn't feel like going to a stupid war council. So, when's the rumble?" I said as I got out a cigarette and lit it.

"It's a week from today at the lot."

"You might see me there, you might not."

"What's with ya, Dal? You're always excited about a rumble."

"I don't know, that dance last night just put some things into perspective." I started to walked away

"Like Margaret Sheldon?" Two-Bit called after me. I turned around and grabbed his shirt

"How do you know about her?" I asked him inches from his face

"You think no one saw you two making out that night?"

"Don't tell anyone. The guys won't get it and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Tell the guys what?"

"Thanks, Two-Bit."

"Are you headed to the Curtis's."

"Yeah. You heading there too?"

"I sure am, no place like Darry's cooking."

"Got that right."

We walked to Darry, Soda, and Pony's place and when we got there the rest of the guys were there. Darry was almost done with breakfast and everybody else was spread around the living room. Johnny was still asleep on the couch, I decided it was time for him to wake up. I walked over to the couch and pushed Johnny off. The whole room burst into laughter, Johnny stood up and looked around dazed and confused.

"Food's ready!" Darry yelled from the kitchen

We all ran into the kitchen, grabbed plates, and scooped eggs onto our plates. I looked at the clock and it said 11:00. I only had an hour until I was meeting Margaret. I was planning on just spending the hour walking around, until I saw Two-Bit flick a grin at me. I knew that he wasn't gonna just keep my secret, he was going to hold it over my head until the day I die. I then decided to stay here for the next hour, to keep an eye on Two-Bit.

*One Hour Later*

I'm leaving the house to go meet Margaret, I'm just hoping that Two-Bit won't give me up.

Margaret wasn't there yet when I got to the lot. I waited for a few minutes until I heard the crunching of feet behind me. I turned around and smiled, I saw Margaret standing there and looking as beautiful as I remembered.


	4. Chapter 4

Margaret's Pov  
"Hi" I said as I came towards Dally

"Hey" he said with a smile on his face. Now we're inches away and Dally suddenly brings me into him and kisses me with so much passion. I immediately melted into his arms. I was the first to break.

"It's good to see you,to." I said

"Two-Bit knows about us." he blurted out

"How?" I asked

"lucky guess."

"Well, now is probably the time to tell you that Cherry knows, too; again lucky guess."

"Guess we have some smart friends."

"Yeah, I guess we do."

Then he pulled me into another kiss and pulled me over to one of the old car seats in the lot. He layed me down and continued to kiss me until I pushed him off of me.

"Don't you thing someone will notice us making out here?"

"You're probably right, Ponyboy and Johnny like to hang here a lot."

"So, where do we go?"

"I'll take you to my place, but we have to be as quiet as possibly. We have to go down the street and past the Curtis house." he said

"Ok. Let's go."

We both got up and Dally led me down the street. We were almost in the clear until we heard the door of the Curtis house open behind us.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice called out. Dally and I froze dead in our tracks and slowly turned around. When we fully turned around we saw that it was only Two-Bit.

"Thank the Lord it's only you, Two-Bit." Dally said

"Hey, I said that I would keep you guys a secret and I am." Two-Bit said, "I don't think we officially met, I am Two-Bit Matthews." he said with a small bow.

"Nice to meet you Two-Bit. I'm Margaret Sheldon." I told him and did a small curtsey, I heard Dally laugh a little at I and Two-Bit's sad version of an introduction.

"Keep them away from my place for a while Two-Bit." Dally said

"K, see you later, Dalls."

*Skip walk to Buck's*

"Here we are, Buck's, party every night."

"Really, I might need to get in on that."

"hahaha. You know I love you right?" he whispered to me

"Of course I do, and I love you." I replied

He took my hand and led me inside of Buck's. He led me up a flight of stairs and stopped at the first door on the second floor. He opened the door and led me inside. He twirled me around and pulled me into a hug.

"I like your place." I told him

"I'm glad." he whispered in my ear, "Hey Buck's having a party tomorrow night, why don't you come?"

"Definitely. Anything to get away from home right now."

"Cool. You wanna tell me anything. I am always here for you." he told me and took me to the bed. We just sat there staring at each other until I broke the silence.

"For the past month, Randy, has been trying to rape me. He succeeded last night. Bob, he found out and Randy's in the hospital for the next week." I look up and see Dally in shock and rage, I continue, "Bob doesn't get it. He doesn't it that you can't just a problem by fighting or beating someone up. I understand why you guys want to have a rumble, but I don't like it." I finish and am almost in tears

"Margaret." Dally said and pulled me onto his lap, and started stroking my back

"I just don't know what to do anymore." I told him

"We could run away. I would run away with you."

"I would like that so much, Dally. But, I don't just want to run away from my problems. If the moment comes where we have to run away to be together, though, I will run away with you." I said

"That's good. Hopefully that time won't come up though."

"Yeah. Oh, what time is it?" I asked him

"Almost four o'clock. Why?"

"Shit. I need to get home."

"Why don't you spend the night here?"

"You don't know how much I want to, Dally, but Bob would freak if I don't get back soon. Who knows, maybe Cherry blew it already." I told him as I was heading towards the door.

"Fine. But at least let me give you a ride close to home. I don't want you getting jumped by Shepard's gang."

"Ok." I said with a smile

*Skip Drive*

"Thanks again for the ride." I said to Dally

"It is my pleasure to give my girl a ride." Dally said

"I like the sound of that." I said as I leaned into him until I felt his lips on mine. He cupped my cheek and we just stayed there until he pulled back. We stared at each other for a minute before I decided it was time for me to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow at Buck's." I told him

"Can't wait." he said

I closed the car door and watched him drive away. All I could think of was the fact that I just spent hours with him. I kept walking and after a while I felt like I was being followed. I quickened my pace and I could now see my house at the end of the street. I was almost there when I felt someone grab my waist and pull my into the alley. My attacker started kissing my neck and put his hand up my shirt. I tried screaming but my screams were muffled by the hand over my mouth. I finally was able to pull his hand off of my mouth and screamed, "DALLY!" I knew he wouldn't hear me but someone would. I finally saw my attacker's face and of course it was Tim Shepard.

"Tim get off of me." I said, using his name I got his attention

"Who are you?" he asked me, not releasing his hold of my crotch or my boob.

"I'm Sheldon's sister." I said

"Than that is even more reason for me to do this." he said as he began to rub me again.

"BOB!" I tried screaming. I then tried to knee him but he had a good amount of weight on me. I finally heard footsteps coming my way and started screaming again, "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" The next thing I know, Tim is on the ground and Bob is standing in front of me, with a face full of rage.

"Margey...Margey answer me." Bob said. I stay silent out of shock. He shakes and yells in my face "Margaret!"

"What!" I say almost like I can't remember anything that just happened. But I do, every second of it.

"Margey are you ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah now I am." I said as I give him the biggest hug a sister can give her brother. "Thanks, for saving me big bro."


	5. Chapter 5

When I got home that night I ran straight to my room and thought about everything that happened that day. Meeting Dally at the lot, going to Buck's, getting harassed by Tim Shepard, and then Bob saving my I remembered about Buck's party tomorrow night. My plan is to tell Bob that I'm going to a party at some person's house and hope that he doesn't want to come or follow me. With that thought I drifted off to sleep.

*Next Morning*

I woke up that morning the sun streaming through my window. I picked out my clothes for the day : [polyvore]

I wondered what I was going to do that day, but then I realized that it was Sunday and I had work. On Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays, I work at the drugstore until 6:00. My shift doesn't start until 10:00 and it is 8:00 right now. I head downstairs and see Bob making breakfast again.

"Where's mom and dad?" I ask him, "Weren't they suppose to get back last night?"

"Yeah, but the plane had trouble so they're stuck in New York for another week."

"Okay." I said as I sat down at the table, waiting for my breakfast to be put in front of me. A few minutes later I had a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. "Thanks, Bob. This looks really good." I told him as he got a plate for himself and sat across from me.

"You ok, Margaret? You seem almost too happy." Bob said to me

"What are you talking about? I am perfectly fine. Do you have a problem that I am happy for a reason that is none of your business?"

"I guess not, well now I know that you're keeping something from me."

_Shit _I thought, I seriously need to watch what I say.

"Ok, you caught me. I am hiding something from you." I told him bravely

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you." I grinned.

"That's not fair, you said you had a secret. When you tell someone you have a secret you have to tell the person what the secret is."

"Fine." I told him as I tried to think of something to say. "I'm going to a party tonight at this person's house."

"Now, was that so hard? So whose house is it at?"

"You only want to know so you can crash it." I said

"Why would I want to crash a party?" Bob asked sarcastically

"You're not going to ruin my fun." I stated

"Ok, Ok, I wont go. But if you come home drunk or stoned you are in deep trouble."

"Ok." I looked at the clock and it said 9:30. "I gotta get to work. See ya later." I then waled out the door and made my way towards the drugstore. When I got there it was 10:01.

"Margaret, you're late." my boss said

"What?! It's 10:01, that is not late." I argued back

"Yes, it is. Now go start your shift."

"Ugh."I said as I walked over to the cashier.

The day went by slowly and I only had two customers so far. By 3:00 I was basically dead. Then the bell above the door rang and I saw that it was Sodapop Curtis and Steve Randall.

"Welcome to Bert's Drugstore." I said to them. they both gave me a small nod.

I waited around while they were looking through the aisles. The the bell rang again and it was a bunch of Bob's friends. I knew that the next thing to happen was that the guys were gonna beat up the "greasers".

"Can I help you guys with something?" I asked Bob's friends

"No, we can handle ourselves." one of them said

"What are you planning?" I asked them

"We're gonna give those greasers a preview of what they're gonna get on Saturday."

"Not in here you're not. Actually they're not gonna get any preview at all. Period."

"Stay out of this girly." he said now in my face.

"How bout I tell that to Bob."

"Why would Bob listen to a little girly like you?"

"Cuz this girly's his sister and I will make sure to tell him that some of his boys are hurting his little sister. Didn't you guys hear what happened to Randy?"

At the moment the guys looked scared. "They're not worth our time anyway. Come on guys." They walked out the door and out of the corner of my I saw the rack of potato chips sway back and forth.

"You guys can come out now, they're gone." I called out to the eavesdropping Soda and Steve.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that. We could've easily beat their sorry asses." Steve said

"Well excuse me for stopping a fight. I thought that it was clear that until the rumble you guys aren't allowed to fight each other." I said

"Yeah, you're right. Wait, how do you know about the rumble?" Soda said

"I'm Bob's little sister, I know these things. But please do not judge me for being my brother's sister. I honestly do not see you guys as greasers, just people."

"No worries. We're not the judging type." Steve said

"Cool. So you guys better get going before they come back."

"Okay thanks. Wait, we never got your name." Steve said

"Your welcome and I'm Margaret. If your guys ever need help again I work here on Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays."

"Well see ya, Margaret." the boys called from the door. Then I heard the bell over the door ring again and I knew that I was alone again.

*Skip to end of shift*

I am finally getting off of work and I am heading over to Buck's in a few hours. When I got home I saw that Bob wasn't here and I aimlessly walked around the house to make sure of it. When I checked all of the rooms, he was in none of them, I went up to my room and redid my makeup and all that. I still could not shake the thought that I was seeing Dally again. Maybe we should tell his friends about us, I mean Soda and Steve seem really nice; Two-Bit already knows. But then again, word could travel back to my side of town and get to Bob. He would hurt Dally if he knew the two of us, I don't know if I could live with myself knowing that Dally got hurt because of me.

I shook the thought out of my head and decided to talk to Dally about it tonight. I checked the clock and it said 8:00. I wanted to be getting there around 9, 9:30. I had another hour to kill, I was wearing the same thing as this morning. I wanted so much to go now, but I knew I had to wait. I called Cherry and we talked for a while; this was our conversation:

"Hey, Cher!" I said

"Hey, Margaret. Whatcha up to?" Cherry said

"Oh, nothing. I was just bored and decided to call my bestie."

"Aww, I feel loved."

"So what you up to?"

"Same as you, nothing."

"Boring night, then." I said

"I'm going to a party later wanna tag along?" Cherry asked me

"Where is it?"

"This guy Buck's place."

"Really?! I'm already going there in a little bit." I told her shocked, well I guess I will have her to talk to if I can't find Dally.

"So how'd you know about the party?" Cherry asked

"Dally lives in the building. He asked me to come tonight." I told her, "How'd you know about it?"

"I've always known about them, my older brother used to go all the time before he o.d. I just always wondered what they were like."

"I'm guessing that Bob doesn't know you're going." I said

"No. He would be so mad at me if he realized I was going to Buck's. I'm guessing he doesn't know about you going either?"

"He knows I'm going to a party, just not where."

"Nice. So I gotta get finished getting ready. I'll see ya there?"

"Definitely. See ya there."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and looked at the clock again, 8:45. Yes! I get to leave soon! I grabbed a ten dollar bill just in case I needed it. I looked at myself once more before heading out the front door.

A million thoughts raced through my head on my walk their. Luckily I live in the smallest town ever, so the walk wasn't that long. I thought about what Dally said to me yesterday, about running away. I don't know if I could ever run away from my life, but if that is the price to pay to be with Dally forever I'll gladly run away with him. I hadn't realized how close I was to Buck's until I heard the music and cheers down the street. I picked up my pace, longing to be there already. I reached the front door and just let myself in.

What I saw was chaos, and I loved it. For years I have wanted to live on the wild side, and now I finally get a taste of that life. I began searching the crowd for Dally, I thought I spotted him near the bar. I walked over, taking in my surroundings of beer and craziness. There was a corner near the back of the room, where there was a crowd of people lost in smoke and they looked stoned. I got closer to the bar and saw that it was Dally, and he was talking to someone. I did not recognize the person, he was dressed similar to Dally; jeans, plain tee-shirt, and a leather jacket. His hair was messed up and it was a darker shade of brown than Dally's. I walked up behind Dally and jumped on his back.

"Hey there." I whispered into his ear. I jumped off and he turned around to face me. As soon as he turned around he was dragging me upstairs. When we reached his door he pulled me in and smashed his lips to mine. This kiss was full and passion and said I missed you, never leave me again. We only pulled away from each other for air. He pulled me towards him so our foreheads met.

"I missed you so much today." he said

"I did, too. I was dying today to see you." I told him, "Who was that you were talking to?"

"That was Buck. He was telling me that we have to be cutting the parties down for now, 'cause the coppers have been getting a little nosey lately."

"Oh. I guess Buck isn't too happy about that." I said Dally pulled me into another kiss, but this one was full of lust. He pushed me down onto the bed and pushed me down as far as I would go into the bed. Then he sat up and pulled his shirt off. I sat there admiring his six pack, then I pulled him back down to me. He started to put his hand up my shirt when the door flew open.

"Oh, golly, Dally!" I heard. Dally and I pulled apart to see Ponyboy and Johnny standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dally asked them agitated

"We got into some trouble." Pony said

"What kind of trouble?" Dally asked them

"I killed a Soc." Johnny said, as he said this I shot my head up.

"Do you know his name?" I asked him and Johnny and Ponyboy looked at me for the first time.

"I think it was Charlie." Ponyboy said

"Okay, that's fine then. I didn't like Charlie much." I said then I fell back onto the bed and closed my eyes.

"This isn't good you guys." Dally said

"I know that's why we came to you, we figured that you could help us get out of this mess." Pony said

"Fine." I felt Dally get off the bed. I sat back up and watched as he pulled out a shirt for Pony to put on since his was soaking wet.

"Okay, there's a train leaving at midnight going to Windrixville, but jump off the train before it stops. As soon as you get there go straight to the abandoned church on top of the hill. You can't miss it. Get enough supplies to last you guys a week. I'll be there in a few days to check on you guys. Take this." Dally said as he handed Johnny a gun.

"Why would we need this?" Johnny asked

"You won't it's just in case something happens." Dally said, "I can only give you twenty dollars right now. It'll buy what you need but maybe not for the whole week."

"I can help, here. Take it." I said as I pulled out my ten dollars I thought I might need. "Now you'll have enough for the week."

"Thank you guys so much." Ponyboy said

"No problem." Dally and I said in unison.

"Oh and sorry about walking in on you guys before." Pony said

"No worries." Dally said

"Oh, I didn't catch your name." Pony said to me.

"I''m Margaret." I said as I shook his hand, "Now get out here you guys."

"Thanks again. Bye!" Johnny said, then the two ran out the door.

"They're good kids. How did they get rapped up in all of this?" I asked Dally.

"I don't know, but I just hope that they'll be fine."

"Yeah, I do too."

"Now, where were we?" Dally asked me as he turned to face me.

"I think just about here." I said as I kissed his lips. He pushed me back on to the bed and I felt his hand go back up my shirt. I pushed him away then.

"What's wrong?" Dally said

"We shouldn't be doing this now. The timing is a little off."

"Ok. If you want to wait, I can wait too."

I smiled up at Dally, I sighed, "I should be going."

"No. Please stay here the night."

"I wish I could, but I need to get home before Bob comes looking for me. Especially after Charlie, he's gonna be even more on edge."

"A few more minutes please?" Dally looked at me with a pleading face that I could not deny.

"Ten more minutes, then I need to leave." I said

Dally smirked then pushed me back down onto the bed. His lips met mine and stayed like that until he rolled us so that we were both on our sides and looking at eachother. Dally pulled me into his chest and kissed my forehead. I could here the soft beat of his heart and I fell asleep in his arms, listening to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Dally's POV

(Wednesday morning)

"Please, let me come." Margaret said to me

"No, if anything happens to you out there, I couldn't live with myself." I said to her

"But nothing _will_ happen."

"What about Bob? What will he think when you're not home tonight or tomorrow night?"

Margaret stayed silent. I pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back soon. I promise." I told her as I got into my car. Before I put the keys into the car, Margaret pulled my head to hers and smashed her lips to mine. I immediately gave in and kissed back. This kiss was full of passion, almost like I was never going to see her again. But I will, as soon as I'm back I'm finding her and I'm just gonna hold her. Never letting go; then we pulled away and my thoughts were scrambled.

"I gotta get going" I told her as I looked into her eyes.

"Ok. Be careful." I heard her call as I drove away.

I started to think back to my thoughts from before. God, I'm going soft, I thought. If the guys knew that I was thinking about this stuff, let alone was dating Margaret. My rep would be ruined. At that moment, though, I didn't care.

My thoughts then strayed to wondering what would happen if I ever told Bob. I made this fantasy that he would shake my hand and accept that we loved each other. But I know the reality. What really would happen is that he would start beating me up, but I would let him. I wouldn't her brother, even if he is the worst of the Socs. Margaret is not one of them, she is sweet and kind. She wants nothing to do with the fighting; but she accepts it. She under stands that this is who we are and we need to fight each other. I wouldn't say _need_ to, but we know no other way to solve our differences. We agreed that the rumble on Saturday would be a fair fight, only skin on skin. No weapons. But if any of us take weapons and jump 'em, then we are screwed.

By now, I am starting to close in on Windrixville. Hopefully the boys lasted at least this long. If they didn't, well I will become Darry and Soda's new punching bag. They don't know where I hid them. They just know that I did. On Monday, the coppers took me in. As soon as they heard that a kid was killed, they came looking for me cuz they know that "A JD like me is always upto something". I told them that I heard they boys were heading for Texas. I actually had to stop Two-Bit from driving down there to look for 'em.

I finally reached the sign that read "Welcome to Windrixville". I kept driving until I saw the church. I parked my car a block away and then I started walking. When I reached the church, I whistled. There is this whistle that we all use to say "hello". I got no answer, so I whistled again. I walked to the back of the church and found a blonde kid sleeping. As I got closer I realized that it was Ponyboy.

"Hey, Pony. Wake up." I lightly shook him

"Dally?" Pony asked me questioningly

"Who else? Where's Johnnycake?" I asked

"Probably sleeping in the back."

I walked over and there he was. " Johnny, wake up." I said

"Oh, hey, Dally." he said groggily

"So, how you boys holding up?" I ask 'em

"Fine, I guess. Hey, where's Margaret? I thought she would come too." Pony says

"She wanted to, but I told her that it would be best if she stayed behind."

"Oh." he said

"Before I forget, here. This is for you." I said to Ponyboy while handing him a letter from Soda.

"Who's it from?" he asked

"The President of the United States." I said jokingly

He opened it up and read it. Then turned around to face us.

"So, you guys hungry cuz I'm starved." I said

"You are?" Pony asked, "Try baloney for four days."

We headed out of the church and over to my car. We got in and I drove us to Dairy Queen. The boys were eating like this was the first time that they ever ate in all their years.

"That kid you killed had plenty of friends. It's all over town, 'Soc against Grease.'Look, I started carrying a heater." I said

"You kill people with heaters." Pony said

"Don't worry, it ain't loaded. Tim Shepard's gang is fighting with us in the rumble on Saturday."

"I wanna go back." Johnny says

"What?!" I say

"I agree." Pony says

"You guys don't know what jail can do to you. I don't want you guys to turn out like me."

"But remember, it was self defense. Anyway, Margaret'll testify for us. She''l say that they were drunk that night and looking for a fight." Johnny said

"I'm sure she will. But, who are them to believe a bunch of JDs rather than the rich boy from the other side of town."

They stayed silent. We drove back to the church but before we even got there I could smell the smoke.

"Golly." I said and before I knew it, Ponyboy and Johnny were out of the car and running towards the burning building. I saw them talking to some guy and then there they were again running into the church this time.

"What'd you tell 'em?" I asked the guy they were talking to.

"I told them that we have missing children and then they ran into the church, probably to go look for the kids. I ran the the back of the church, where I heard screaming from the kids. I knocked out a boarded up window and looked inside. Johnny and Pony were just getting in to them. They saw me and without another word they started handing kids to me. Once all the kids were out I pulled out Ponyboy. He had flames on his back so I hit them off him. Unfortunately I hit him a little too hard and he passed out. I then went for Johnny, but he was stuck under a pile of wood. I immediately ran into the church and pulled him out. By the time we were both out of the Church, the paramedics were already here and loading Pony into an ambulance. Then, they took Johnny from me and finally they lead me into a third one. As soon as I put my head down on the gurney, I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Margaret's POV

It was Thursday and I was at the drugstore, working. I wasn't there an hour before Steve and Soda showed up. They told me they came to talk to me.

"Hey, Margaret. Can we talk to you about some stuff?" Steve asked

"Yeah, I guess." I answered him back.

"Well, we wanted to talk to you about that guy that got shot a few nights ago."

"Oh. So-" I started to say before

"We know that you know something about it." Soda said

"Fine. I knew the guy that got shot." I said

"What else?" Steve asked

Before I could even answered Steve's question Two-Bit ran through the door.

"Guys! Pony, Johnny, and Dally are in the hospital."

"What!" Steve, Soda, and I said in unison.

"They're in the hospital we gotta go now."

They started running out the door then I called out, "Hey! Wait for me!", as I was running out the door, quickly turning the sign on the door to "Closed". I ran and jumped into Two-Bit's car with him, Steve and Soda.

"No offense, Margaret, but why are you coming?" Steve asked.

"Ummm...well. I...um." I racked my brain for some excuse to tell them.

"Just tell them, Margaret." Two-Bit said over his shoulder from the driver's seat.

"Dally made it clear that he didn't want anybody to know." I said to him.

"Him being in the hospital right now, I highly doubt that he would care if his girlfriend gave them up."

"Two-Bit!" I yelled at him almost making him crash the car, "Sorry." I said for almost making him crash the car. I look at Steve and Soda and see shocked spread across their faces at Two-Bit's words.

"You. and. Dally." They said in unison. I nod my head. "Who knew?" they said again

"How did this start?" Soda asked

"Well, you know how Dally got in a fight with my brother the night of the dance?" I asked them and they nodded their heads.

"That was because...he kissed me." I said, "Later that night, he sneaked over to my house and we just talked for what seemed like hours." I paused, then said, "It seemed like it was love at first sight." A smile grew across my face as I thought about that night that was only a few days ago.

We arrived at the hospital I we all out of the car and running through the hospital's doors. I looked back and saw Darry getting out of his truck and running inside with us. Ponyboy was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room. Soda and Darry immediately ran up to him and started hugging him.

I ran over to the nurse's station and asked for "Dallas Winston, please".

"Room 3B" she said

"Thank You!" I called as I ran down the hall. I ran towards the elevator and hit the "3". It felt as if the ride in that elevator would never end. I was dying to know how Dally was. As soon as I saw him I was going to kill him for breaking his promise. He told me that he would be fine and that everything would be okay. The elevator doors finally opened and broke me from my thoughts. I ran down the hall and found room 3B.

I knocked on the door and I heard a "Come in" by a voice I knew all to well. I walked in and there was Dally, lying on his bed with his eyes closed. I knew that he was awake, I walked over to his bedside and grabbed his hand. He opened his eyes and when he saw me, he gave me that smirk that always made me melt.

"Hey, Baby." He said

"Hey, yourself. Now what did you do?" I asked him

"I ran into a burning building, saving Johnny's ass."

"Oh my god." I nearly whispered. I sat down in the chair that was beside his bed.

"Do you know how he is?" I asked him

"No. The docs here won't tell me anything."

"Huh. So what's the damage on you?" I ask him

"Nothing bad. Sprained wrist, few burns. Nothing major." he said

"Good. Now I won't feel bad when I do this." I said as I hit his arm

"Hey." he said while laughing, "What was that for?"

"For not listening to me when I told you to be careful."

His smile faded and a sad look came upon his face. "I'm sorry." he said

"Margaret, you know actually I think I did get hurt badly."

"What?! Where?" I ask frantically.

"Right here." he says as he puts a finger to his lips. A smile crept upon both our faces.

"Do you want me to kiss it to make it feel better?" I asked

"Yes, please." he answered. I leaned in towards his face and then I closed my eyes and felt my lips touch his. He cupped my face and immediately deepened the kiss. We stayed like that, kissing for roughly ten minutes before we heard whistles from the doorway. We pulled back quickly to see all the guys in the door way. Dally's face paled.

"They know." I whispered into his ear.

"You told them." Dally said

"No. Two-bit did." I said in reply.

"Hey! Don't be putting all the blame on me." Two-bit said agitated.

"Fine. Darry just found out now." I said then turned back to look at Two-bit, "Happy now?"

He shut up and started mumbling to himself. I turned my attention back to Dally to see his reaction. The look on his face was a mix of fear and shock. Then a resolution came across his face.

"Well, now I won't have to worry about doing this in front of the guys." he said as he pulled me back to him. I felt the familiarity of his lips on mine. The whistling returned and we just ignored them this time. After about a minute we pulled apart.

"I guess you won't." I said, "So, when are you getting out of here?"

"I don't know. I think tomorrow." Dally said.

"Great." I said while I was getting up, "I'm gonna go visit Johnny-cake. Anyone else wanna come?"

"Sure." Pony and Two-Bit said

We headed out of Dally's room after I waved good-bye to him. We head down the hallway to the elevator and once there we quickly got inside and went to the ground floor. Johnny's room was at the end of the hallway. When we got there we knocked on the door and let ourselves in. Johnny was lying on the bed asleep, we didn't want to wake him up but Two-Bit trip on a nurse's cart and woke him up.

"Sorry." Two-Bit said, "Hey Johnny."

"Hey." he said groggily.

"How ya doing?" Pony asked him

"I've been better."

"Do you know when you're gonna be outa this joint?" I asked him

"Few days, I gotta a broken arm, but that's not stopping me from fighting in the rumble Saturday." he said

"Just don't say that I didn't warn ya not to fight in the rumble when you break your arm even worse." I said to him

"But you didn't warn me."

"Yes I did... Right now." I said

"Fine. So, how's Dally?" he asked, mainly directing towards me.

"He's been better. But, he only got outta the church with a few burns and a sprain."

Then a nurse came in the room and told us that the visiting hours were over and that we had to leave. We were all coming back tomorrow of course, though. When we were walking back down hospital's hallway, a name caught my eye on one of the doors.

"I'll catch up with you guys in few minutes." I told the guys as I made my way to the door. I took a breath and then open it and shut it quickly.

"I was wondering when you were gonna visit me." Randy said from his bed.

"Why should I be visiting you?" I asked him

"Because I'm your boyfriend."

"No. You never were, Randy. You did things to me that can never be undone. You abused me! I hope that you never get well again. I and Bob can do perfectly fine without you. He doesn't even miss you." I looked at his face, hoping to see some remorse. But there was none.

"You know you enjoyed what I did to you."

"Yeah, my screams were no give away that I wanted you out of my life. You raped me! Why should I be happy about that!" I was fuming now. I don't even know why I was doing this. Oh, yeah, that's right. I wanted to face the guy that had been haunting my dreams and ruining my life. I wanted all of the sorrow to be over. I have Dally now, someone who truly loves me. Not the rat that I am staring at now.

"You know what, Randy? Screw you. I hate you and I hope you rot in hell." I said before I stormed out. I ran all the way to the parking lot where Two-Bit was still waiting for me with Steve.

"Hey, thank you so much for waiting and not leaving me stranded." I said

"No problem." Two-Bit said as we got into his car. "So what was so important that you had to run off?"

"Nothing, there was nothing important about that." I said

The guys could tell that I was in mood to talk about it, so Steve quickly changed the subject, "So how was Johnny"

"He was fine. Besides his arm being broken he was fine." Two-Bit said

"Good. Now Margaret, really, you and Dally?" Steve said

"Yes. Is it that hard to believe?"

"Sorta, just Dally isn't the girlfriend type. So, what made you different?"

"I don't know. Just we can be ourselves around each other." I said

We got to my street and it was already dark. I got out of the car when Two-Bit parked in front of my house.

"Thanks for the ride." I said to Two-Bit

"No problem. You want me to pick you up tomorrow when we go to check Dally out?" Two-Bit asked

"Definitely. See ya tomorrow!" I called as I walked to my front porch. I walked inside to see an angry Bob.

"Woah. Who you got you mad?"

"What were you doing with those Greasers!" he yelled at me

"They're not Greasers. They're just guys." I said

"No, they're dangerous. You know what they did to Charlie!"

"You, know that Charlie was a drunk dick! They were just defending themselves when Charlie tried to kill them." I said agitated now.

"I don't want you to be around them."

"You're not the boss of me!"

"I am when mom and dad aren't here, and oh yeah. THEY'RE NOT HERE!" Bob screamed at me.

"Is this what this is about? Little Bobby wanting his parents?"

"No. This is the fact that I am basically raising you. You are my sister, Margaret, and I just want what is best for you. That includes not hanging out with greasers."

"'Cause Socs are so much better. You know what happened with Randy. If I wasn't your sister then I am positive that almost every guy in the gang would have tried what he did." I said with so much venom in my voice. I was on the break of tears when I mentioned Randy.

"I'm sorry, Margey, but my answer stays. You are not going to see those greasers." He said with as much authority in his voice that he could conjure up.

"Fine." I said as I walked up to my room and through myself on my bed. I cried myself to sleep that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Margaret's Pov

The next morning, I woke up with dried tears on my face. My memories of last night flooded back to me. Bob yelling at me, me demanding to spend time with the Greasers. I got out of bed and went to the window to see if Bob's car is gone is yet. To my joy, his car was no where to be seen. I went down the stairs and ate some breakfast before I heard Two-Bit's car horn outside. I ran outside and jumped into his literally.

"I guess someone's excited." Two-Bit said

"Bad night. I just want to see Dally." I said

"Well, let's get going then." Two-Bit pulled into drive and we were off to the hospital. We were quite for a while until I broke the silence.

"So. How're the boys?" I asked

"No different than last night. Something buggin' ya?"

"No... Maybe... Kinda."

"Wanna tell Ol' Two-Bit?"

"Bob told me that I couldn't see you guys. I disagreed, obviously, and he yelled at me and it kinda freaked me out a little bit. Nothing to worry about though, I'm just glad that I didn't have to see him this morning."

"You know you could always come by to Buck's or the Curtis's place whenever things get tough at home."

"Thanks, Two-Bit."

We got to the hospital and we went inside to sign Dally out. We walked down to his room, knocked on his door, and walked in.

"Hey, Dal." I said

"Hey, Babydoll." he answered back

"We're here to bust ya out man." Two-Bit said. Dally got out of bed to grab his clothes, when he got up he was only in his underwear.

"Like the view, babe?" he said as he was getting his jeans on.

"Yep, I have a very good view from right here."

"How about now?" he asked as he was up against me shirtless.

"Better." Then he started to lean down, I closed my eyes and felt his lips connect with mine. We were only kissing for a few minutes before we heard,

"Hey, Two-Bit is still in the room." Two-Bit said.

"Party pooper." I said as Dally and I pulled away.

I grabbed Dally's shirt for him and he put it on. We then walked out of the room and towards the nurse's station where we were gonna sign him out. After that, we got back into Two-Bit's car and drove towards the Curtis was about noon by now and all the boys were home for lunch. When we walked in I called, "Hey, boys!"

"Hey, Margaret!" they all called

"Look who we brought back!" I said as Dally walked in with a smirk on his face. He was immediately tackled by a hug from Soda and the rest of the boys soon followed.

"Good to see ya out of the hospital, man." Steve said

"Yeah. I am too, anyway, this place sure beats that lousy hospital." Dally said as he grabbed by waist and pulled me to him.

"So, you still gonna be in the rumble, Dal?" Ponyboy asked

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well..." he started to say while looking at me.

"What? You really think I would keep Dally from fighting in the rumble even though my own brother is fighting too?" I said astonished.

"Yeah. I still cannot believe that there is a Soc in this house, let alone Bob's sister." Darry said.

"Well, you know that I do not think of you guys the same way my brother does. I'm just too awesome to think like that." I said.

The boys laughed at that and I joined them a little. For the next few hours we were hanging around, joking, playing some pranks on Darry. That was fun. Soon enough, it was almost time for the rumble. It was 10:30 and the rumble was at midnight. I told the guys that I had to be getting back to my place before Bob left or I would be in a load of trouble when he got back.

Dally offered to drive me there, but I told him that I cold walk. Him being Dally of course he didn't take "no" for an answer. So we hopped in his car, started the engine, and started the drive over to my place.

"About what Pony said earlier, about him thinking you wouldn't let me fight." he started saying

"Yeah?" I said

"Why aren't you worried about me?"

"Of course I'm worried about you Dally, I love you. But, I grew up with Bob _always _getting into fights, and I guess I just got used to it. All the fighting I mean."

"I get it. And I love you, too. You know that you're the only girl who has ever made me feel this way, right?"

"Really? I would think that you would've had a lot of girlfriends before me."

"One or two. But none of them were ever like you." as he said this I couldn't help but think about what Randy did to me. Then when we talked at the hospital, he would be out soon and my perfect life with Dally would be over. Randy always has to ruin everything, doesn't he? Then I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Awww. Dally, you know how we were talking about running away?" I said

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, after the rumble, what if we just get out of here. Go live in the country away from everything."

"I don't know." he said as we parked a block away from my house. "I could leave here so easily, I have no one. But you have a life, a brother who cares about you."

"Maybe. But he wouldn't miss me. Heck! He might not even notice that I left if we leave at the right time."

"I'll think about it. Wish me luck tonight!"

"Good Luck!" I said as he pulled me into a kiss. As we pulled away, I got out of the car and watched him drive away, not knowing what would happen tonight.

Dally's Pov

*Skip to rumble

I was with the guys, we were waiting for the Socs to pile in to start the rumble. We watched the cars coming one by one, and finally they were all here. It was us and Tim Shepard's gang against the Socs. We got Shepard in on it thanks to a little bribe by Two-Bit. I still have no idea what he promised him. He told me it was nothing important. Darry and Bob went up to each other and shook hands, as Darry was coming back towards us we heard a yell in the distance.

"Hey! Wait for me!" we turned and saw Johnny running over to us. While we were distracted, a Soc threw the first punch at Darry. We all tackled a Soc in retaliation. I saw that Randy was out of the hospital, too, and he was here. I lunged straight for him and thought of everything he did to Margaret. I punched him as hard as I could, and then I realized why Margaret wants to leave so badly, she knew that Randy would be out of the hospital soon. She never wanted to face him, even if it meant leaving town. I let my thoughts distract me long enough for Randy to get a punch in.

"So how's Margaret? I think I'm gonna visit her after the rumble, finish what we started the night of the dance." he said

"You keep your hands off of her!" I yell at him and punch him again.

"You realize I can easily tell Bob about the two you, I'm sure he is dying to here about how is sister is dating Greaser."

"How do you know about that?" I asked him and pulled onto his shirt collar.

"I-" before he could answer there was a blood curtling scream. I looked over my shoulder and all the fighting stopped, there stood Bob with a knife in Johnny's stomach. When I saw that, everything stopped. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. I dropped Randy and ran over to Johnny, I tried to feel his pulse, but there was nothing. Johnny was dead. I felt a rage inside me that I never felt before. Johnny's dead. Johnny's dead. JOHNNY'S DEAD! The rage kept building and building until I grabbed the pocket knife in Johnny's back pocket, turned around and stabbed his killer, Bob. I saw the look in his eyes as he died. It wasn't until he hit the ground that I realized what I had done. I just killed a guy, better yet, I just killed by girlfriend's brother.

I turned around, Socs were running away, so were guys from Shepard's gang. I looked for Randy, but he was gone too. I hoped that I would be able to stop him before he got to Margaret. He would tell her in hopes of making her hate me, she would hate me for this. I probably lost her the moment I saw Johnny hit the ground. I needed to see her, explain to her what happened, then I would go to the police. Hey, maybe this time since I turned myself in they would go easy on me.

I ran towards Margaret's place hoping I would beat Randy there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Margaret's POV**

I was just sitting in my room when the phone rang. _Ring, Ring_.

When I picked it up, it was Cherry on the other line crying hysterically.  
"Cherry, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" I asked her

"Bob, its Bob. H-h-he's d-dead."then she let out another wail of sobs. It had taken me a moment to register what she had just said. Bob was dead. They were just words to me at first and then my brain put together to pieces of Cherry crying and the words she had just spoken. My brother was dead! That was when I started to break down. I couldn't control the ocean of tears streaming down my face. I eventually had to hang up the phone with Cherry because I wasn't able to do anything else. It felt like hours, but it was only a matter of minutes before I heard the front door slam open. I sat straight up in my bed and ran downstairs. I looked into the doorway and Randy was standing there. He had a look on his face that was mixed with grief and smugness.

"What do you want, Randy?!" I said as I was starting to calm down. Then he came towards and just held me, nothing else. He just held me close to him as my remaining tears stained his shirt. I wanted desperately to get away from him but he had an iron grip around my waist. Then he lowered his head to where his lips were right next to my ear.

"I suspect you know what happened at the rumble tonight?" he asked

I looked up at him the best I could and nodded.

"Do you know who killed your brother?"

I shook my head no. Then he came as close to my ear as he could and whispered so softly I could barely hear him. But I made out what he had said

"Your little boyfriend." I immediately sprang back and he let me go.

"What?!" I screamed "He would never! You're lying, Randy! You're lying!"

"No I'm not. In the middle of the fight, Dally pulled out a switch blade and stabbed your brother until he was dead."

"No, he would never do that. Heck! He would never even think of doing that!"

"Oh, but he did." His smug look was quickly overpowering the look of grief.

"Get out of my house, Randy! NOW!"

"Hey don't I deserve something for giving you this so important information?" he was saying this as he was getting closer to me.

"My brother and your best friend just died and all you can think about is how you can have sex with me? You are truly disgusting! I never want ANYTHING to do with you! Now GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" as I was screaming the last word Dally ran through the front door and just stood there.

It had only took one look at Randy for Dally to walk right up to him and sock him right in the face. Randy fell to the ground unconscious, Dally dragged him outside, locked the door and put a chair in front of it for good measure.

"Please tell me what he told me wasn't true."

Dally looked at me with a sad look then said, "What did he tell you?"

"That you killed my brother." I said shakily. All he did was stare at me and that was how I knew that what Randy said was true. I collapsed to the floor and started crying. Dally then bent down in front on me and I slammed my fists into his chest multiple times. I was completely furious for what he had done. Eventually, my arms got tired and I just sank into him and cried my eyes out. We just stayed there for a little bit until my tears started to flow less and less. Then he picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. He place me on my bed, took my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"I promise you that I did not want to hurt your brother. Its just that when he killed Johnny-"

"What?! Johnny's dead too?" I said astonished

"Yeah, your brother killed him. I don't know what happened. Just something cracked, there were only two things in this world that I cared about; you and Johnnycake. But now I only have you, so please please forgive me so that I can go to the police."

"What?! NO! You can't go. You can't. What will happen to me when you're gone I am nothing without you, Dally. Please just stay with me. We could run away and get away from everything."

Then he climbed up on to the bed with me and just stared at me. It was silent for a few moments before he said, "There's a place for us somewhere. Where there's peace and quiet and open air. It's waiting for us, somewhere."

Then I said, "There's a time for us, someday. Where we have time together with time to spare; we can learn and care. Someday!"

"Somewhere, we'll find a new a way of living."

"And forgiving."

"Somewhere", we said in unison. Then he took me in his arms and started humming a song.

_There's a place for us, a time and place for us. Hold my hand and we're half way there, hold my hand and I'll take you there._

"Somewhere" he whispered

"Someday" I whispered back. And then he kissed me and pulled as close to him and he could. Dally started pulling off my clothes and I helped him, my shirt was off me and on the floor. Then I tugged at Dally's shirt and soon it was off too. Soon, we were both fully unclothed and under the blankets of my bed. Then I had the best experience of my life. You would think Dally would be rough with me, but he wasn't; he was a gentleman. I fell asleep in his arms that night totally happy. Forgetting what had happened only a few hours ago. I was with Dally and we were going to be together and away from this town. In our Somewhere.


	10. Chapter 10

Margaret's POV

I woke up a few hours later, only I wasn't the only one in my bed. I turned my head and saw Dally snoring peacefully. Then it hit me. Like running head first into a brick wall. The events that had happened last night came rushing to me and I hoped that it was only a nightmare. But I knew it was real. In one night; my brother died, my boyfriend became a killer, and I vowed to runaway with him. I still want to runaway with him. I know that I should hate him for what he did, but I can't. I understand why he killed Bob, though. If Dally didn't kill him, then I would have moved out of the house and tried to stay as far away from him as possible. I would never speak to him again for killing Johnny. This isn't a way of me rationalizing the situation and saying that I'm cool with my boyfriend killing my brother. No. This is me looking at how I would have been living with my brother still alive. I never had the strongest relationship with him, but he was always there for me like a brother should be there for his sister.

Dally started to wake up, too, and I stared at his face as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me with a smile, but soon his smile turned into a frown when he remembered what had happened tonight. He just stared at me with an emotionless expression and I stared at him right back. We stayed in that position for a while until Dally finally broke the silence.

"How are feeling?" he asked me

"OK...I guess. I feel as good as any girl that loses more than one person she cares about in one night would."

I could see tears start to build up in Dally's eyes. Then he pulled me to him and kept muttering, "I'm so sorry" and "I love you" over and over again softly. After a few moments he composed himself again and leaned in to kiss me. I met him halfway and we shared a soft sweet kiss. It wasn't passionate, but full of love and compassionate. What had made me happy was that a tiny kiss like that could be full of so much emotion.

He pulled away and we sat up. It was only then that we remember what we had did just a few hours before. I sat up and the blanket once covering myself up to my chin dropped to my waist and Dally started to stare at my chest. I looked down and realized that the two of us were naked in my bed. I grabbed part of the blanket and awkwardly pulled it over my exposed chest. Dally looked away uncomfortably and then looked me in the eyes.

"Margaret, I love you, but if you changed your mind about what we said before -"

"No." I cut him off. "I don't want you thinking that I changed my mind. I meant it Dally, I want to run away with you and find our somewhere. I know that it's gonna be hard but I can deal with it because I know that as long as I'm with you, then everything will be OK in the end."

Dally smirked. "Really?"

"Really." Then I heard my phone ring next to my bed. _Ring, Ring_.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey, Margaret, it's Cherry. I'm calling to tell you that I'm on my way over to your house. I should be there in about ten minutes or less." she sounded really depressed.

"OK. See you then. Bye." then I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Dally asked as he rubbed my shoulder.

"It was 's coming over here in about ten minutes. Which means that you need to get of here." then I gave him a short peck on the lips.

"Why?"

"I don't think she'll appreciate you here right now. She's too struck with grief to understand your side of the story."

"But you understood."

"Well, I'm completely and utterly in love with you, and I got to know all the Greasers, too. Johnny became like a little brother to me." I shed a tear as I mentioned Johnny. I could see that Dally was fighting tears too.

"I'm sorry" I said

"You don't have to be. It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I'm still sorry that this happened and you got sucked into the middle of it."

"It's okay, baby girl." he said as he pulled me close to his chest.

"Now get out of here." I said as I reluctantly pulled away and gave him a slight push. He kissed me one more time before throwing his legs over the side of the bed with his back facing me as he got his pants on. Then he got up and found his shirt across the room.

"When Cherry leaves, go to Ponyboy's house. And bring all the money you have and a small bag with an extra change of clothes. We'll leave from there." Dally said to me

"OK. I will." I nodded and I stood up, still holding the blanket to my body. I walked Dally to the front door and we took down the mini barricade that Dally had made to keep Randy out. When i opened the door I half expected to still see an unconcious Randy on the doorstep. But, there was no one out there when I peeked my head outside. I stepped back and said, "Randy's gone and there's no one out there."

"Great." he said as he pulled me in for one last kiss before he left. This is was one of those kisses that was full of passion and it erased any doubt in my mind to runaway with him. I know that nothing matters as long as we have each other.

"I love you." I said as we pulled away

"I love you, too. See you soon baby girl."

"Bye." I said as I closed the door behind him. Then I raced upstairs and threw the blanket back on my bed and got on my underwear and bra as fast as possible. I was when I was putting my shirt on that I heard the front door open and close. Then I heard Cherry's voice call out, "Margaret! I'm here!"

"Just a sec!" I called back as I threw on a pair of shorts and ran back down stairs to see a red-nosed, puffy-eyed Cherry. I pulled her into a hug and I let all of my emotions out. I began sobbing onto her shoulder as she cried onto mine. When we pulled away from each other we wiped our tears away and walked up to my room.

"How are you doing?" she asked me

"Alright, I guess. You?"

"Same. I just can't believe that he's gone."

"I know. I know."

"What's that?" Cherry asks me

"What's what?"

"That jacket, on the floor over there. Isn't that Dally's?"

"Oh yeah. He gave it to me the other night."

"I knew it." she whispered to herself

"Knew what, Cherry?"

"How could you?!"

"What are you talk-"

"I KNOW HE WAS HERE! I know." Cherry started to cry again. "I thought I saw someone coming out of your house when I was walking up. I thought that it looked like Dally but I would have thought you were better than to still talk to the boy who killed your brother."

I stayed silent.

"Please tell me that he was only here for a few minutes and you broke up with him."

I still remained silent.

"TELL ME!" she was in hysterics now

I took a shaky breath and said, "He's waiting for me at Ponyboy's house." I mumbled, but I knew she heard me.

"You bitch." she started to walk out the door but I caught her arm.

"Cherry, wait! Let me explain first. You don't understand how much I am in love with him, and it wasn't his fault! Bob killed Johnny, he was Dally's best friend. You have to understand that."

"Your boyfriend killed my love and your brother! Why can't you see the kind of boy he is!"

"I have a love, too! I know what he did was wrong and I am furious with him, but I can't ignore how my heart feels."

By now we are both crying in hysterics and after a few minutes we started to calm down.

"You should know better, Cherry. You were in love, or so you said." I said to her.

"Of course. I love Bob with all of my heart." then she sighed, "I heard some of the guys talking on my way over here. Randy has a gun and he's looking for Dally."

My eyes widened as I heard this information."No. No, this can't be happening."

"I'm sorry." Cherry said

"I am, too." Then I pulled her into a hug, but we were interrupted with a knock on the door. We pulled apart and we walked to the front door. When I opened it I saw that it was a police officer.


	11. Chapter 11

Margaret's POV

I opened the door and a police officer stood there.

"How may I help you officer?" I ask him.

"My name's Lt. Shrank and I would like to ask a few questions to the sister of Robert Sheldon."

"That's me."

"May I come in?"

"Of course, sir, and how long will this take?"

"It will take as long as it has to."

"Cherry, could you go to the Curtis's place and tell them that I'll be a little late? Please?"

"What's at the Curtis place?" Lt. Shrank asked

"Johnny, the other boy who was killed, was a friend of mine. One of the other boys came over here and wanted to know if I wanted to say a few words about Johnny over at the Curtis place. I told them I would be there in an hour. He came fifty-five minutes ago." I mostly lied, "Cherry, could you please go?" she looked uncertain but finally nodded.

"What should I tell them exactly?" Cherry asked

"Just that I'll be over there later than I hoped." I said, then she nodded again and walked out the door.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about, sir?" I asked Lt. Shrank

"Oh, um, yes. Last week, at the dance, you were dancing with a boy that your brother didn't take much of a liking to. Who was it?"

"I was dancing with Johnny."

"Were you in an intimate relationship with Johnny?"

"Oh, no. He was just like a brother to me." At this time I started to tear up, thinking about him and Lt. Shrank had noticed.

"I'm, sorry to have upset you miss. I will leave now, and I give you my condolences for your loss." Shrank said as he was about to leave

"Thank you." I said as I closed the door behind him.

This confrontation had taken about twenty minutes and I had raced upstairs and grabbed a small bag. I filled it with a change of clothes and grabbed all of the money that i had. Then I ran down the stairs and took one last look around the house before walking out the door, thinking that I would never see it again.

Cherry's POV

I could here the yelling from inside the Curtis house a block away. The noise increased as I got closer and closer to the door. But as soon as I pulled open that screen door, everything stopped. All of the boys looked at me. At first they had grins on their faces, but as they saw my face those grins turned into grimaces.

"Well, isn't it Bob's girl? Come to turn Dally over to the cops? Well, he isn't here, girly." One of them said

"No, it's not what you think -" I started to say until he cut me off.

"If it's not what we think, then I guess you came to try to kill Dally instead."

"No! You're not listening. I want to help you. I know that Dally is here." I strained, trying to get them to listen to me. The boy who was talking to me kept getting closer and soon he was standing write in front of me.

"Why would Bob's girl want to help?" Before I could get another word in, he grabbed onto me and started feeling me up.

"Stop it." I said, trying to get him off of me, "Stop It!"

I tried to run, but soon a few other boys grabbed onto me, too. They kept passing me around and by then I was crying. They out me on the floor and hoisted the youngest over me. I looked into his eyes and I could see sincerity, he didn't want them doing this either.

"HEY!" a voice of authority called out. As soon as they heard it they boys put the kid down and stepped away from me. I slowly stood up, and remembered why I came here. Margaret wanted me to tell them that she would be late. Then I remembered that these were the boys that killed Bob. I loved him, and they took him away. I looked at all of them, and my eyes rested on an older boy who I hadn't seen when I walked in. He must have been the one to pulled them off of me.

"Bob was right. You truly are _pigs._ If I saw one of you in the street _bleeding_, I would spit on you." I said, but before I walked out the door one of them said, "Don't let her go. She'll tell them that Dally's here." then he grabbed onto me

"Don't you touch me." I said, "Oh, and tell Dally that Margaret's dead. Randy found out about them, and _killed_ her." then I burst out crying and ran out of the house. Leaving the boys astonished. I knew that I lied, and I shouldn't have told them that Margaret's dead. But, it served them right for treating me that way. Why would I help them after nearly being raped by them? Margaret would be there soon anyway, everything will clear up then.

Darry's POV

I was waiting in my room with Dally for Margaret to show up. It's been a while, she should have been here by now, and Dally has clearly taken notice. I was telling me that everything would work out and reassuring him that she would come. He had already been to his place and picked up a change of clothes and all the cash that he had. I was trying to give him some extra cash that I had, but he wouldn't take it.

"Are you sure about this, Dal?" I asked him

"Yeah. I told her that I should just go to the police, but she wouldn't have it. But, I know that it wouldn't be good for her either if I'm gone. I love her, Darry, and Randy's still out there trying to get her." he told me. I had never really gotten to know Margaret, but the other boys have and they all love her as the sister none of them had. We're all happy that Dally finally found someone that set him straight.

"I understand. But don't you think that this is going a little fast? You two only met about a week ago." I told him

"Really? It's only been a week? It seems like that night was forever ago."

"Yeah, I guess. A lot has happened since then."

Suddenly, the shouting that was coming from downstairs stopped.

"Well, it looks like the boys finally calmed down." I said. Then the shouting started up again and this time it was louder, if that was even possible. We waited a few minutes, hoping it would stop. I finally had enough of it and decided to go downstairs to put an end to it.

"HEY!" I yelled at the huddled of boys standing in the middle of the living room. They were holding Pony over the ground and as they saw me they slowing set his feet back onto the ground. Then I saw what they we standing over, or who I should say. Shakily, a girl stood up off the floor and I recognized her as Bob Sheldon's girlfriend. She looked around the room at all of us, then her eyes rested on me.

"Bob was right. You truly are _pigs._ If I saw one of you in the street _bleeding_, I would spit on you." she said, but before she walked out the door Steve said, "Don't let her go. She'll tell them that Dally's here." then he grabbed onto her. I took a step forward and then she jerked her shoulder.

"Don't you touch me." she said. She turned around, and was about to grab the door knob before she turned back around and said, "Oh, and tell Dally that Margaret's dead. Randy found out about them, and _killed_ her." then she burst out crying and ran out of the house. She left all of us astonished and heartbroken at her words. Two-Bit and Soda had to sit down, and Pony was on the brink of tears.

How could she be dead? I thought to myself. This is going to kill Dally.

"How could this have happened?" Steve said more to himself, then to us.

"Why did you guys have to go and do that?" I asked them.

"Do what?" Soda asked

"Mess with Bob's girl!"

"She was going to tell Randy that Bob was here." Steve said

"How do you know that?!" I said, "How do you know?" I said more quietly

"I better go break the news to Dally. Anyone care to join me?" I said, and no one moved. They just stayed where they were, not moving a muscle.

"Thought not." I said before trudging the stairs, knowing I was about to break Dally heart and possibly cause him to to do something insane.

Dally's POV

I was waiting for Darry to come back up after telling the boys to quiet down. Margaret still wasn't here yet. God! I wish she was here. I can't stand the waiting any longer. It was silent downstairs for about five minutes before I heard footsteps on the stairs. I stood up from the bed, hoping that Margaret had come. But when the door opened, Darry was alone. I sighed dissapointedly, then sat back down.

"So, what were the boys getting up to?" I asked him

Darry had a wary look on his face, then he said, "Bob's girl was downstairs."

"Cherry?" I asked

"Yeah, her."

"What did she want?"

"I don't know. The boys started attacking her and they made her really mad. But before she left she said something that put some things into perspective."

"What do you mean 'perspective'?"

Then he sat down next to me and looked me straight in the eyes, "She told us that Margaret's...dead."

At that moment, my entire world shattered. "No, she was lying. You're just messing with me, Darry, you're joking."

"No I'm not!" he said harshly. We were silent for a moment, and then he said something that completely changed my life. "Cherry said that Randy found out about you guys and shot her."

I felt tears streaming down my face. I suddenly felt empty, like nothing mattered anymore. Nothing. Then a thought came to mind. I stood up and ran down the stairs and out the front door. I was going to find Randy, then he could kill me, too.

"Randy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Randy! Come and get me!" I ran towards the lot. "Come and get me too, Randy!" then I stopped an started to fall to my knees muttering, "Come and get me, too." I started to cry, something I had never thought that I would do.

I heard footsteps start coming my way, I thought that it was Randy answering my death wish. But, when I looked up, I saw the one face that I thought I would never see again. There she was, safe and sound, standing at the other end of the lot looking as beautiful as ever.

"Dally!" Margaret called out to me happily. I stood up quickly and started to run over to her.

"Margaret!" I called, but just as I was about to reach her, I heard a gun shot. The next thing I know, I felt a pain in my chest and I was falling to the ground.

Margaret's POV

I was making my way over to the Curtis place to meet up with Dally. God, why did that Lt. Shrank have to come now? Well, at least I sent Cherry to tell them that I would be a little late. As I was getting closer, I heard shouting. As I listened I realized that the voice sounded a lot like Dally. I started to run until I reached the lot and saw a figure on the other side hunched over. As I started to get closer, he put his head up and I saw that it was Dally. Immediately, a smile grew on my face and I called out to him.

"Dally!" I yelled. Then he stood up and started running over to me, and I started to run to him.

"Margaret!" he called. But just before he could reach me, there was a gun shot. Dally stopped and started falling towards the ground, but i caught him before his body collided with the concrete. In that moment, everything stopped. I couldn't think. All I knew was that Dally was just shot.

I laid him down and I felt the tears threatening to fall. I let them, and soon I heard footsteps running towards us.

"They wouldn't let us be." Dally struggles to say

"Then we'll get away." I say through the tears, "Hold my hand and I'll take you there. Remember our somewhere, our someday." I say as I take his hand. He squeezes my hand and he take his other hand and puts it on my face, I hold it there. He stares at me for a moment before his gorgeous brown eyes, closed forever. That's when I completely lost the little bit of sanity that I had left. I looked up, and everyone was standing there. Socs and Greasers. But what stood out to me, was Randy with a gun in his hand. I stand up, and slowly walk over to him. I hold my hand out for the gun and he reluctantly gives it to me.

"How do you fire this gun, Randy?" I say while looking over the gun, then I point it in his face as say "By pulling this little trigger!? How many bullets are left, Randy?" I ask him, "Enough for YOU?" I scream at him "Or YOU?" I say pointing to another Soc. "All of you!" I scream as I turn around pointing the gun at every one. "You ALL killed him! And my brother! And Johnny! Not with bullets and knives! With HATE! Well, I can kill now too, because now I have hate!" I rage while yelling at everyone. "How many can I kill, Randy? How many - and still have one bullet left for me?" I say as I point the gun at my own head. By now, the police had arrived. I recognized Lt. Shrank in front of them. He tried to make a move towards Dally's body but I wouldn't let him.

"No! Don't touch him!" I yelled at the officer as I crouched in front of Dally's body and dropped the gun. The lieutenant looked at me with pity. I knew that Dally's body had to be moved, and that I had to let him go. But, I know that I would never be the same after tonight. I looked down at Dally's face and I stroked his cheek. I pushed some of his hair off of his forehead, and I let another sob escape. I took a deep breath and slowly bent down toward him. I kissed his perfect lips one last time. As I pulled away I whispered to him, "I love you, Dally." I opened my eyes and slowly stood up. I took a step back and watched as Darry, Two-Bit, and Soda stepped forward and picked up his body. They started to have difficulty and two of the Socs stepped forward; George and Vince. They carried him out of the lot. Then everyone else started to disperse.

Pony came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his shoulder and let him hug me. I felt tears on my shoulder as well and realized that Pony was crying, too. I know that even with Dally gone, that my true friends will always be the Greasers. Pony and I pulled away from each other and we watched as the police took Randy away and led him over to the police car where he was arrested. Pony then took my hand and asked me if I wanted to spend the night at his house with the other guys. I told him that I just wanted to be alone for a little bit.

"Okay, just know that our door is always open and there will always be a place for you there." he told me before he headed to his home.

I then began my walk home. I thought of all of the times I had with Dally; the sad times, and the amazing times. I knew that no one would ever be able to replace Dally. But as I unlocked the door I was hoping to never see again, I realized that that was a good thing.


End file.
